A Quest In Time
by Alex Sambora
Summary: Cranky and Dk must quest to stop K.Rool with help from their younger selves.Or is that Alex's original plan?I dont own Donkey Kong.UPDATED AFTER SEVERAL MONTHS!
1. Why Must I Always Do This?

**A Quest In Time**

**Cranky and Dk must take a journey to stop K.Rool by travling in time. Flames are allowed as long as theyre no hotter than 200 degrees. I did plan this... I just didnt write it on paper like I usually do.**

**Chapter 1-Learning about the Quest**

**I dont own Donkey Kong. Be nice. This is my first fic.**

**"DIE, K.ROOL!" Dk shouted as he punched, but missed, K.Rool**

**"Uhh...Dk, I would just beat him to death if I were you," Cranky said, then got turned into a rost for Sqawks(he didnt really turn into a rost... Sqawqs just landed on his head). Cranky growled then yelled,"SCAT!"(I fell scared for some reson... I dont know why... I just do.)**

**2 hours later**

**How in the world can this go on? THIS SHOULDNT BE HAPPINING!**

**"MUE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!''**

**Oh fu-**

_**BOOM!**_

**HUH? WHATS _ THAT!_**

**"WHAT THE-!"**

_**CRASH!**_

**_BANG!_**

BAM!  


**Double fu-**

_**CRASH!**_

**Triple fu-**

_**BAM!**_

**Quaduple fu-**

_**BOOM!**_

**5x fu-**

**_CRASH!_**

BANG!

BAM!

BOOM!

**"WAKE UP, YOU STUPID MORON!"**

** .. Da-**

**"I SAID WAKE UP!"**

**"Huh? Wha?"**

**"K. ROOL ESCAPED!"**

**OH FU-**

**1 hour later**

**"IF YOU HAD BEEN PAYING ATENTION, K. ROOL WOULDNT HAVE GOTTEN AWAY!"_  
_**

**"Not my fault...''**

**"YES IT IS!''**

**"I know a way to get to him!'' Diddy said.**

**"Hn?"**

**"You two..."**

**30 minuets later**

**"...Huh...Well, what do you know."**

**"Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool.''**

**A/N:Ooooooook...HEY, PEOPLE! REVEIW! And remember, this is my first fic, so be nice...Ow...I got hit...**

**Pikachu:Pika!**

**Fox(CALL ME PURPLE FOX!):HUH?**

**Ash:PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAACHUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Pikachu:PIIIIIIIIII!**

**Purple Fox:_Wrong _catagory!**

**Hai...**

**Watch for the next chapter 'Journey'.**

**-Purple Fox**


	2. The Chosen One?

AHOY,FRIENDS!!!Welcome to the second chappie of A Quest In Time.

Here is my trusty friend Cranky telling you all the number of reveiws!

Cranky:YOU IDIOT!!!!NO ONE REVEIWED!!!!

(slunks down) sigh I guess Im just not as good as I was last year.../sniff/

RoyalFanatic:Thats not true and you know it!!

AHH!!KOGA RETURNED!!!(yet again pulls out the bottle labled 'Idiot Wolf Demon Repelent...Thingy')Oh.Hi,RoyFan.

RoyFan:Hi.

I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT!!!!RoyFan is now my co-auther for all my stories!

Cranky:(sarcasticly)I'm soooooo thrilled...

I thought you would be.

RoyFan:(hugs JS friendly)

(Disclaimer:I do not own DKC or any other characters connected to the games.I do own the Cedethel of the After Life Demons and the kitsune form of Wrinkly,Rebecca,demon DKC characters,demon Hikari,Hikari,demon Sikuru,Sikuru,and Immortal Cranky.)

Note:Hikari and Cranky are step brothers.

Chapter 2-The Journey,Familier Faces,And The Chosen One

"DK,can we pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease take a brake?"Cranky moaned,slunking down.It had been about three hours since they departed into the mists of time and it's sounding like they've switched minds or something.

"Patience is a trustworthy friend,Cranky.You must take it out and enjoy life with it while you can,"DK said,sounding more like Sensei Splinter and Cranky every minuet.

"DK,you're scaring me."

"I'm starting to scare myself,too."

"What's happening to you two?"

"Shut up,Hikari."

"Hey,wait.You don't have an hikari,DK."

"Oooooooooooooooooh,shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhit,"they both said.

"...STEROIDS!!!!!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HEY!!!!GIVE ME BACK MY STEROIDS!!!!!!"

Befor Cranky and Hikari could pounce on each other,a pissed white divine cat demon stood where DK had just stood.

"Um...Why am I a divine cat?"

"Uh...I guess we should explain."

"You go ahead Cranky.Explain to him.I'll get the fried bananas."

"Ew.Gross.I hate fried bananas."

"See.Now,most of the Kong Clan LIKES fried bananas."

"Name one,Hikari."

"Hogwarma."

"No one here is named Hogwarma,you idiot."

"Errrrrrrrr..."

"HIKARI!!!!!!!!"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cranky heaved a sigh at Hikari's actions.

"PUUUUUUUDDDDDDIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!THE CURSE OF THE RANDOM AUTHER IS ON US FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stupid idiots."

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yoi no namei!"

_THUD_

"What was that all about?"

"Um..."

" What do you mean,"Um..."?"

"Yoi no namei is a word I can use to shut Hika up."

"Hika?"

"Hika is short for Hikari."

"OK,back to the "Yoi no namei" buiseness."

"OK.Yoi no namei is a word I use when Hika gets annoying."

"Isn't he _always_ annoying?"

"Oh,yeah.That's right.Let me rephrase that.Yoi no namei is a word I can use when Hika gets REALLY annoying."

"OK.That works."

"Huh wha?What happened?"

"Yoi no namei."

_THUD_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THAT'S ALWAYS GONNA BE A RIOUT!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up,you idiot."

"MY TACOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cranky blinked at Hikari's randomness.

"Random."

"GIMME MY TACOS!!!!!!!!!!YOU PROMISED ME TACOS!!!!!!"

"No I didn't."

"Damn."

"You idiot,this is a kid's fic!No cussing!"

"No.It's rated T."

"Actually,it's rated K+."

"Either way is good."

"EVIL CHOCOLATE UNDERPANTS MONSTER OF DOOM!!!!!!!"

"SIKURU!!!!GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"

"Hey!I'm typing this and I'll type it the way I want!"

"Hm...Even if it means putting Hikari in a dress?"

"Yeah."

"Make it happen,then!"

"I CALL FORTH THE GREAT LORD ASS TO GIVE ME HIS POWERS TO PUT HIKARI IN A DRESS!!!!!!!!!!"

POOF

"There we go.Job's done."

Cranky and DK burst out laughing.

"Hey!Not funny!"

"Get used to it,little brother."

"You two are related?"

"You idiot,you're the auther!"

"Oh.Hehehehehehe."

"Hey!Watch this!"

She streched her arms to the sky.

"I CALL UPON THE GREAT GODDESS ARTIMIES TO GRANT ME HER POWER OF YOUTH AND TIME!!!!"

A blue and a white cloud stream srounded her arms up to her neck.

"AMERATIS CHARIGON,CHANGE CRANKY AND HIKARI INTO YOUNG ADULTS AND DK INTO A YOUNG KID!!!!!PRESENTEI ARANTOSIAN!!!!!!"

POOF

"W-w-what just-AH!!!!!"

"What's-HOLY COW!!!!!"

"What's the-OH MY GOD!!!!!"

"Hey!That actually worked!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well,I tried it on one of my classmates and nothing happened!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a bad thing."

"H-how?"

Cranky knew _exactly_ what was going to happen.It was not just one thing that was a bad thing.

"Well,you guys are going to be stuck like this for the rest of the story but,occasionally,switching ages."Underneath her breath,she added,"Pffft.Yeah,right."

"Well,that's _one_ good thing out of the deal."

"And you guys have to find special coins to change ages."

"That's a bad thing."

"How do they work?"

"They have your first initials,except DK,who will have the letters 'd' and 'k' on them,with the ages you are destined to be at for a special task.When you touch 'em,you'll instantly turn that age."

"Wow."

"BOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIING!!!!!"

"WHAT THE FREAKING HECK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Nothing."

3 hours of fighting with Hikari later

After about three hours of fighting,Sikuru had won the battle.Hikari,meanwhile,was passed out on the ground.Cranky kicked him to get him up.

"Oy,"he said."Get your IDIOTIC butt up."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"I said get up,Hikari."

"Sleepy..."

"Hikari get up!!!!"

"Nooooooooo..."

"Get up."

"No."

"HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!DANG IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I SAID GET YOUR IDIOTIC BUTT UP BEFOR I KICK IT ALL THE WAY TO KRENOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine fine fine!!!!I'll get up!"

Hikari sat up.

"There.Happy?"

Cranky smiled.

"Much."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!HELL FROZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PIGS FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!CRANKY SMILED!!!!!!!!!!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sikuru started running around.After about five hours or so,Cranky checked his watch.How it appeared is in your own imagination...Anyway,Cranky stopped her.

"Relax!It's just my way to shut Hikari up."

"Oh.OK."

OK,now the actual journey starts

"Craaaankyyy!!!!!!!!!"Sikuru whined."How much longer until the cedethel?!"

"A couple more miles,"Cranky said."So quit your whinein' and SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!"

15 minuets later

They had arrived at the cedethel.Cranky walked up to a stone Butterfree.He spred his arms apart.

"Aramenta,Chalkera.Scream of Terror,Scream of Fright.Song of Love,Song of the Night.Wake the Soul,To Become the Sight of Sorrow!!!!!"he chanted.Sikuru was scared until she saw a bunch of Butterfrees.

"KAWAII!!!!!!"she screeched,chasing one.

The Butterfrees took the form of a female kitsune.

"WHO DARES DISTURBE US IN THE AFTER LIFE?!"she said.

Cranky gave a light grin.

"Nice to see you too,Rebecca,"he said.

"Hm???"the one now known as Rebecca said.

"It is us;Cranky,Sikuru,Hikari,and DK,"Cranky said.

"Rae?"another kitsune woman said."I belive it's for me."

Later

The six were in Donkey Kong Jr.

"Where are we?"Hikari asked.

"Don't look at me!"Wrinkly said."She's the auther!"

"FUNGI FOREST!!!!!!!!!"Sikuru yelled.

"K.ROOL ISLE!!!!!!!!!!"Cranky yelled.

"Either way,we don't know where we are!"Sikuru said.

She covered Cranky's mouth just as he was about to object.

"Fungi Forest."

"Look!"Rebecca said,pointing to a random human body."Who's is that?"

"Looks like Yoshizilla's!"Sikuru giggled.

"Who in Inka-Dinka-Doo's name is Yoshizilla?!"the other five asked.

"YOU'VE NEVER READ RANDOM FANFICTION STORIES?!"Sikuru asked.

"Besides this one,"Hikari said."No."

A little monkey walked over.

"Hi,"he said."I'm-"

"Donkey Kong Jr.,"our random auther whispered so low even _she_ couldn't hear it.

"HUH?!"the other six asked confusingly.

"How did you...?"DK Jr. asked."Never mind a don't wanna know."

"DK?"Cranky whispered."DK?!"

He looked between DK and DK Jr. for ten minuets.

"GAH!!!!!!"he yelled into the sky for no reason in particular."I AM SO CONFUSED!!!!!"

"Huh,"Sikuru said."Figures.We are in,"she lowered her voice down to a whisper,"Donkey Kong Jr."

Everyone but DK Jr. and Sikuru animae fell.

"How do you know where they are?"DK Jr. asked.

"I read Nintendo Power,"she said.

"What's a Nintendo Power?"he asked.

"A magizen that gives you the latest updates on games,"she said.

"It sounds about right,"he said.Then he remembered his quest."Will you help me find my Dad?"

"Of course I will!"she said.

They both left,leaving the other five behind.

Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom

"We're almost there,"she thought."I can sense it!"

They came across what looked like a hideout.

"There!"DK Jr. said,pointing at a random figure,which happened to be Mario."Dad's in there,with Mario!"

"C'mon!"Sikuru said,pulling his wrist with her."We have to rescue him if you ever want to see him again!"

Inside the hideout

"Thank God Mario's stupid,"she said.

"Shhhhhh,"he hushed our weird auther."I hear voices!"

"Sooo,"Mario said."What shall I do with you?"

"Face it,Mario!"a different voice said."Pauline will never come back!Even if you do get rid of me!"

"Shut up,Cranky!"Mario yelled."I know just what to do with you!"

"T-the voice is Cranky's!"she said,not relizing that she said it OUT LOUD!!!!

"Oh,goody,"Mario said."More visiters!"

He snapped his fingers.

"Yoshi!"he said."Get the visiters!"

"Yoshi!"the yoshi said.

A blue yoshi came out,grabbed the two,brought them into the chamber,and dropped them on the floor.

"Oof!"the two cried as they landed hard on the ground.

"DK!"Cranky yelled."DK,are you alright?!"

"Yeah,Dad,"DK Jr. said weakly."I'm alright."

Cranky was now furious.

"WHY YOU STUPID SON OF A (beep)!!!!!"Cranky shouted at Mario,trying to break free."I WON'T LET YOU LIVE!!!!!!!!!"

He was luckly to break free but fell on the floor as soon as he tried to stand up.

"Cranky!"Sikuru said,running over to him."Are you alright?!"

"I...can't stand up!!!"he said,tears running down his face."I've failed my only son!!!I'm an idiot!!!"

"Is that how I really acted when I was trapped by Mario?"a voice said."How pathetic I can get at these moments!"

"CRANKY!!!!!!"Sikuru shouted,accidentally dropping the past Cranky on the floor.

"(beep)ING AUTHER!!!!!!!!"Past Cranky yelled.

"Shut up,Fool!"Sikuru said."Hey!That's a good nickname for your past self!Fool!"

"Shut up!!"Fool and Cranky yelled at the same time.

"Son of a-!!!Oops,"she said."Forgot you were here,Kid.Hey!That's another good nickname for your past self!Kid!"

"Rotten little (beeps)!!!"Kid said.

Fool wacked him upside the head.

"Watch your lanaugae!!!"Fool said.

A girl came in.

"Who cares about Kid's lanaugae?"she said.She jerked her thumb at Sikuru."Her's was "colorful" as a kid too!I should know!I'm her past self!"

"I SHALL CALL YOU..."Sikuru thought for second."CHAKAMA!!!!!!"

"Ooooh,suuuuure!!"Chakama said."Kid and Fool get crappy names when I get something that's real close to chalkera!!!"

"It's better than being called Charoltte!"Fool joked.Cranky baped him with a random stick.

"Shut up you moron!"he said.

"Well,atleast _someone_ agrees with me and Chakama that Fool is an idiot!"Sikuru said.She too was baped one the head with a random stick.

"Hey,wait a minuet!"Cranky said."I thought you said we would switch ages with _coins_!"

Sikuru slapped her hand on the part of the chapter where she was explaining all this crap to them.

"Read this,"she said,handing it to him.

5 miuets later

"DANG IT ALL TO HECK!!!!!!!!!"Cranky yelled into the sky for no particular reason...again.

"Hey!"Hikari said."You're a cliche!You typed that 20 minuets ago!"

Sikuru flipped Hikari off.

"Bite me!"she said.

"Is that a promise?"Hikari repleyed.

"..."

Cranky sighed.

"Let's just leave."

2 hours later

Cranky felt strange.

"Uhhhh...What's...happening...to...me...?"he groaned.

There was a flash of light just like in Baten Kaitos:Eternal Wings And The Lost Ocean when your watching the story.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"he screached.

"OK,"Hikari said."What's with all the Eternal Wings And The Lost Ocean crap?"

Sikuru hit herslef on the forhead.

"I will never play Baten Kaitos again,"she said as Cranky got up.There was a golden wolf behind him.

"OK,"Hikari said,literally putting his foot down."I will not take this game reference crap any longer!"

The golden wolf lunged at them.

5 minuets later

Sikuru blew fire onto the ice.The item obtain music from The Legend Of Zelda:Twilight Princess played.

You've learned one of the sixteen elementel move finishers!You can now use the 'Breath Of Fire' on any ice enemy!

Hikari stabbed two swords into the ice.The same theme played.

You've learned one of six weapon finishers!You can now use the 'Double Blade Finisher' on any two enemies to finish them both at the same time!

By this time,they had all learned their finishing moves except for Cranky.

"Hey,wait!"he said."When do I get my finishing move?"

"You have all of the finishing moves that they have learned so far within you,"the golden wolf said."I belive that's all I can teach you for right now.I will meet you later."

He vanished and they all went back to where they were befor he lunged at them.

"So..."Cranky said."I have the same finishing moves you all have so far."

"What did he mean by "I will meet you later?"That's just weird!"Sikuru said.

"What was that light about?"Wrinkly asked."And how did that wolf come here so fast?We didn't see him befor!"

"It was probably...because of the light,"DK said."That light was the same king of gold as that golden wolf.It must be that!"

"He has a point,"a voice said.

"Hiya,Midna!"Sikuru said.

"That golden wolf was once a sacred swordsman,"Midna said."Link and I've met him fourteen times already."

"The golden wolf?"Hikari asked.

"I've heard about it,"Cranky said."I learned from my father and Link that the golden wolf hunts down the chosen one,the one chosen by the gods of legend,and his or her's allies to teach him or her and their allies special skills in order to defeat evil."

"That must be why he hunted us down,"DK relized."Cranky's the chosen one.The one...of legend."

"I've heard the legend,"Hikari said."Befor I became Cranky's step brother,my grandfather told me the legend.'When guided through desteniy,one must learn inner streghth or all shall perish.'That's all I learned."

"Come to think of it,I learned the legend too,"Cranky said."Only I learned more.'Unless someone with a soul pure as light is kind enough to help at all cost.'When I learned that,I somehow knew it meant something evil would happen in the near future."

"But all I learned was,'If it is to be,it will be unstoppable.'That's all I learned,"Wrinkly said.

"I learned something too from the legend that I was told,"Rebecca said."It was confusing,though.'If it is stopped,all hope will be lost.'"

"'If not,then all can be saved,'"Sikuru said.

"'If the chosen one is willing to give up his or her life,then humanity will be able to carry on for another five hundred years,'"DK said.

"That's the legend!"Sikuru said.

"Most of it,anyway,"Cranky said.His eyes then turned blank as he fell on his hands and knees.

"Cranky!"the rest said.

"'But if not,then humanity will cease to exist along with the chosen one unless he or she will learn true power or the hidden power within.Only then will the race of humanity and the chosen one continue on until time ends,'"he said in a trance.

_**Legend**_

_When guided through desteniy,one must learn inner strenghth or all shall perish unless someone with a soul pure as light is kind enough to help at all cost._

_If it is to be,then it will be unstoppable.If it is stopped,all hope will be lost.If not,then it can be saved._

_If the chosen one is willing to give up his or her life,then humanity will carry on for another five hundred years._

_But if not,then humanity will cease to exist along with the chosen one unless he or she will learn true power or the power hidden within._

_Only then will the race humanity and the chosen one continue on until time ends._

Cranky stood up and rubbed his head.

"Ouch.What in Inka-Dinka-Doo's name hit me?"he asked.

"You were transformed into the form of the chosen one,"Sikuru said.

"Oh,no!"DK said.

"The desteniy's beggining for me,"Cranky said.

A/N:Like,hate,flames,love,comments,questions?I don't care as long as you review!


	3. WTF Who The Hell Is NineTail!

Hi!Still no reviews but I'm still trying to get some!(grins mentaly)

Cranky:(backs away)You scare me.

Deal with it,old coot.

Disclaimer:I don't own bla bla bla.Look it up in the second chapter if you want to see what I DO own.I also own a copy of the first DKC game and a D.K. plushie that I got from RoyalFanatic! R+R plz!Plus I'm not revealing me real last name so I'll put in something random.Hee hee hee!

Note:Other nicknames shall be given to personalities!!!!!

Chapter 3-Suprises And More Suprises!

Cranky sat on the ground,speechless,looking at everyone else.It was a shock when he found out he was the chosen one.But why him?Why not DK?Why not anyone else he knew?

The Crystal Coconut must've chosen DK,not because of the fact he first laid eyes on it,but for another reason.But why?The thought kept running through his mind.

"Cranky,"Sikuru said."There's no other reason why the Crystal Coconut chose DK.The legend about the Crystal Coconut is true.He laid his eyes on the coconut first."

"I suppose you're right,Kuru,"Cranky said."But _two_ pairs of eyes first laid upon it.DK just got to it first."

Cranky suddenly sensed something.

"Curse-Mark,Nine-Tail,"Cranky mumbled and ran off.Sikuru stared at the randomness.She then turned to Wrinkly,who was staring at the randomness too,her eyes half-glaring half-staring at him.

"That idiot,"Wrinkly mumbled.

"Hey,Wrinkly,"Sikuru said."Where's he running off to?"

"And why was he calling me Kuru?"she thought.

Sikuru was going to be answered when suddenly a shadow appeared above her holding kurai knives and shurikens.

"WRINKLY!!!!WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!"she yelled as Wrinkly started falling to the ground.Wrinkly let out a yell of suprise as Sikuru dove to protect her.Sikuru took Wrinkly's place of being cut with the kunai knives and the shurikens.

"Sikuru?"Wrinkly asked.Sikuru didn't answer.

...Because a kunai knife was stuck in her back.

Five hours later,Sikuru gained consiousness and stared at the figures above her.The shadowy figure stood there too,his face half hidden behind the shadows.Sikuru could see his one eye that wasn't in the shadows.She recognized the color.Pure red.Cranky's eyes.

It must be that Curse-Mark guy...

"I'm so sorry,"he said.

"It's OK,"Sikuru said."Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Cranky's curse-mark kid self,"he said."I'm called Curse-Mark for...sental mental reasons."

"I see,"Sikuru said."I'm Sikuru.Sikuru Vezeah."

"That's a nice name,"he said."Do you mind if I call you Kuru?"

"Not at all,"Sikuru said while thinking,"A pet name.He must love me.What a crazy man...Now I understand why Cranky was calling me Kuru earlier."

"Well,now that Curse-Mark's here,"Wrinkly said,"how about we go find Cranky and this Nine-Tail fellow?"

"OK,"Curse-Mark said.

"Nine-Tail?!"Sikuru asked,suddenly hopeful that it was a fox demon."Is it a fox?!Cause I love foxes!"

"Not only that,"DK said in a mysterious voice."But he was me."

"..."Sikuru was confused.

"He's telling the truth you know,Kuru,"Curse-Mark said."'A boy with a mixture of amber and silver eyes was born with a demon called Nine-Curse-Marked-Tails.'That's what he mumbled in his demon form's first appearance."

"'Doomed to spend his life trapped in a boy's body until his spirit is freed,'"Wrinkly said.

"'Until then,the demon will show itself,'"DK finished the tale.

"Oh,wow,"Sikuru said."Wrinkly was Nine-Tail and Cranky was Curse-Mark?"

"Yeah,"DK said."Pretty much."

"Able to control fire,"Wrinkly said,knowing damn well about Sikuru's love for fire as much as she loves foxes which is quite alot.

"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!"Sikuru said,running off.

LATER,CRANKY'S BATTLE WITH NINE-TAIL

"FIRE BALL EXCHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!"Nine yelled,throwing a fireball.Cranky caught it and threw it back,causing Nine to fly backwards.

Sikuru ran into the epic fight and was burned to a crisp as Nine used flamethrower.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!I'M SCORCHED!!!!!!!!"she said,full of cheer.

"Crazy girl?"Nine asked.

"You have no idea,"Cranky said.

(A/N:Fire is pretty but I don't play with it...)

Crenshaw fell into place in Cranky's body.

"I'll take it from here!"he said.

"Good thinking!" Cranky said.

When he snapped open his eyes,he was no longer himself but Curse-Mark.He had ancient writting all over his face and and some fur in places on his body were sticking up.

DA DADA DANT DA!!!!!!!!!!

Words beneath him read,"You're now Curse-Mark!You can activate this form at any time you wish.His power levels are strong so be careful!"

"Now,let's get things to buisseness!"he said.

He started charging up a giant fireball in his hands.

"_WAIT!!!!!!!!_"Cranky's voice screamed."_Are you insane?!You can't use that!!!!!!!!!_"

"It's too late!"Curse-Mark said with a smirk.He threw the fireball."Fireball Exchange:Fire Blaze!"

BOOM

Nine-Tail was defeated and Curse-Mark stood,gazing at his hands,suprised at his power.Only it wasn't Curse-Mark.It was Cranky.Though he wasn't Curse-Mark and he still had the ancient writing,he felt like Curse-Mark.The others ran up to him.

"You finally defeated Nine-Tail,didn't you?"Wrinkly asked.Cranky didn't respond.He started feeling strange."Did you hear me,Cranky?"

"Killing you..."Cranky started."...is the reason...I EXIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He lunged at Sikuru,who let out a scream of suprise.A kurai knife flew by him,giving him a warning.Wrinkly tossed a glare and a nod after she threw the kunai knife.

"Grr,"Cranky silently growled."Damn that kunai knife!"

"Y-you saved me?"Sikuru asked.Wrinkly nodded.

"For thanks,"she said.

"I think I see a love triangle!"DK whispered to Squwaks,who suddenly appeared."Curse-Mark loves Sikuru but Sikuru loves Kyuubi-Me and I love Candy."

Squwaks stared at him for five minuets.

"What does Candy have to do with this?"Squwaks asked.

"It randomly poped up,"DK said.

Suddenly,a coconut shaped birthmark lined out in crystal appeared on DK's palm.He gasped and wrapped it up in a piece of cloth like Jack Sparrow did in PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN:DEAD MAN'S CHEST that randomly appeared.DK pulled back his hand and quickly wrapped it up as Sikuru turned around.

"Are you OK,DK?"she asked.

"Uh...Y-yeah!"he stuttered,hiding his hand,that wasn't wrapped up good,behind his back."Never been better!"

As DK grinned as innocent as possible,Sikuru had so many question marks above her head it became a solar eclipse.

"DK,"Cranky said in a sturn voice,not turning to face DK."It's no use hiding it.I can see its glow from behind you."

Now,the combind question marks of Sikuru and DK made a lunar eclipse.DK sighed,a little anime puff of air escaping.

"Sorry,"DK said.

Curse-Mark got so ticked by this he used a NARUTO attack.

"Sacred taijutsu,"he mumbled.He then proceded to stab her ass with a kunai knife."A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!!!!!!!!"

Sikuru flew into the air,holding her rearend in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"she yelled.

A/N:Was it good?Should I have worn pants?(random female,A.K.A. Brooklyn Davis,screams randomly in background)I was being sarcastic.Anyway,will the chosen one's true form finally come true?In the next chapter,the answer shall be revealed.R and R.

Cranky:WTF?


	4. Chosen One:The Chains That Bind Me!

**A Quest In Time**

Fourth chapter...muahahahaha...

Cranky:Pshyco!

Damn proud of it too.(stupid grin)I ONLY OWN PEOPLE YOU DON'T REMEMBER AND THE CHOSEN ONE FORM OF CRANKY!!!!!!AND SIKURU,BROOK,JASLIN,AND AKIRI!!!!!!!!!!!AND RIBICCA AND HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!AND FIREBALL EXCHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!AND SHIGEMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I DON'T OWN SHIKIGAMI!!!!!!!!

Key:

"Blah"-Talking

_Blah-_thoughts or what Cranky can hear in darkness or voices inside of him

_Blah_-Flashbacks

_"Blah"_-Talking in flashbacks

Characters with destinies:

Cranky-The chosen one of the story.Though he didn't know it until the second chapter,he has a destiny to fullfill!

DK-The future ruler of Kongo Bongo and Cranky's annoying son.Though he didn't know it until the second chapter,he isn't the only one with a destiny!

Chapter 4-The Chosen One State And WTF?

CRANKY'S DREAM

"This is deranged,"Cranky thought.

One minute,he was being chased by a bunch of raving rabbids the next he's staring at a Link-like figure!

"He looks like Link.But...why is he wearing a teal tunic and a green kokiri hat?And why are his eyes glowing silver?"

Then an answer poped into his head.

"Shit!That's the chosen one form of me!"

END CRANKY'S DREAM

Cranky quickly sat up.He looked around.He was in the forest that they were in.He got up,went up a tree,and sat on the top of said tree.DK noticed this and followed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"DK asked once Cranky had finished explaining.

"It was just a nightmare,"Cranky said.

"I heard you mumbling something about the chosen one form of you in a teal tunic simalier to Link's and a green hat,"DK said.

DK noticed that Cranky had the same face he did in the DKC episode Kong Fu when he found out that there was a Contest Of The Mind.

"This is bad,"Cranky muttered."Real bad."

Explosions filled the air.

"ARGH!!!!!!!!"DK yelled in ironicness."WE'RE IN THAT EPISODE _AGAIN_?!"

"SIKURU!!!!!!!!!!!!"Cranky yelled into the air."STOP MESSING WITH THE CONTROLS OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SORRY!!!!!!!!"Sikuru said in a Brazilian accent.

"JASLIN!!!!!!!!!!!"the actual Sikuru yelled.

"SORRY,SIKURU!!!!!!!!!!!!"Jaslin yelled.

THE NEXT MORNING

The group truged along until they saw a girl with blondish-brown hair step infront of them along with a girl with light/dark blonde hair.

"Hello,"she said."You're looking for K.Rool,right?"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK,BROOK?!"the other girl yelled.

"Aha!"Sikuru said."Just as I thought!"

The two girls faced Sikuru.

"It's been awhile,hasn't it?"Sikuru asked.

They exchanged smiles as Sikuru said their names.

"I knew we'd see each other again,Brook,Angie."

"Please don't tell me!"DK said."More DK fanatic fangirls?"

Suddenly,a girl with short,messy,spikey black hair swung down form the vines and landed ontop of DK,who was laying on his stomache.

"What do you think,sherlock?"she said.

This girl was the author's human alter ego,Alexandra!

"You're pathetic!"Alexandra yelled,looking down at him.She crossed her arms."I should just make you die in the fic!"

"I thought you were writing the sequels too!"Angie said,suprised.

"I am but I can just make him die in the first two sequels!"Alexandra said,shaking a fist and baring fox fangs.

"What are they again?"Angie asked for the 24278 time since Alexandra had told her.

"A Quest In Time 2:K.Rool's Revenge and A Quest In Time 3:Revenge Of The Bongo,"Alexandra said.

Everyone stared at her.

"It's a parody of _Star Wars Episode III:Revenge Of The Sith_,"she said.

Everyone kept staring at her as if she was crazy.

"STAR WARS IS A TRILOGY ABOUT WARS BETWEEN THE JEDI AND THE SITH IN SPACE!!!!!!!!!!"she yelled,her baring fangs growing bigger.

A demon suddenly attacked.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!"Cranky yelled."STOP WITH THE RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!!!!!"Alexandra yelled.

"Is the chosen one here?"the demon asked.

"Who wants to know?"Cranky asked.

"I do,"the demon said."I'm the chosen one's partner."

At this,Wrinkly's eyes glowed a bright red.

"I know where the chosen one is,"she blurted out.Sikuru covered her mouth as soon as she said this.

"Where?"the demon asked.

Wrinkly pointed at Cranky,who gave a 'thanks alot' expression.

"It's a shame you didn't know your destiny till now,"the demon said.

"Just tell me who the hell you are!"Cranky said.

"Shigemi,"the demon said."Just Shigemi.I've been the chosen one's partner throught out its existance."She bowed to him."You seem worthy enough to be the chosen one."

SLAP

Shigemi had a red hand print on her face.

"You stupid little..."Cranky started,followed by curses being muttered under his breath.

"I write the most retarted things..."Alexandra mumbled.Wrinkly nodded as Meta Knight from Super Smash Brothers Brawl appeared.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!"he screamed because he saw the group,who had so many question marks above their heads that it became a solar eclipse."KNEES!!!!!MUST...CHOP...OFF...KNEES!!!!!"

"Oh,by the way,"Alexandra said."I have very disturbing news."

"What disturbing news?"Wrinkly asked,afraid that Alexandra was going to say that Alexandra's brother Kitsura was wearing a two piece bathing suit.

"...K.Rool made into Super Smash Brothers Brawl,"Alexandra said.DK fell on his knees,holding his head in agony.

"AGONY!!!!!!!"he yelled."OH THE PAIN!!!!OH THE AGONY!!OH THE--Aw,you get the point."

"What the hell was that about?"Shigemi asked.

"I wanted to scare DK,"Alexandra said.She then smiled."Diddy makes it in too.And so does Dixie."

"Yes!"DK cried,getting back up.

"You get to see Samus without her suit on,"Alex informed.DK's eye twitched because he thought Samus didn't wear anything underneath that suit of hers.

"Of all the storys in the video game catagory on fanfiction,this has got to be the most stupidest one,"Squwaks mumbled.Alex turned around,as if snapping at Squwaks,at this comment.

"It's not stupid!"she said.She noticed the looks on everyone's faces that signaled it was."OK maybe it is."

LATER THAT WEEK

Some random dude told Cranky that he would help him trigger the chosen one state for Cranky.Cranky decided to let him at first,but changed his mind later.Now the R.D. is mad.

"YOU WILL LET ME TRIGGER IT!!!!"the man yelled.

"I can only trigger it when I'm in serious danger,Akiri!"Cranky said.

Akiri smirked as he suddenly surrounded Wrinkly with earth elements,causing her to sink down a little.She let out a yell of suprise.Cranky growled.

"You leave her alone,you son-of-a...OOF!!!!!!"he said,being thrown back by a rock that hit him.Luckily,a bubble appeared underneath him,causing a few question marks above his head to appear.Mew from Pokemon appeared.Cranky looked at the pink,cat-like pokemon."Thanks,Mew!"

"Mew Mew!"(Your welcome!)Mew said,flying off.

Akiri's smirk widened as he made Wrinkly go deeper into the ground.She was now up to her chest in the ground.She let out another yell of suprise.By this point,Cranky was pissed.

Cranky's eyes glowed a bright silver as his normal form sank into black darkness.The last thing he heard was several cries of suprise at the sight.

Although he was in darkness,he could still make out words.

_"Akiri!"DK said."You leave her alone!"_

_There was a faint and soft scream.Wrinkly had been pulled down into the ground._

_Forever locked away in darkness..._

"Not...this...time..."he heard a faint voice inside of him scream.

Cranky felt as if he was on fire.Literally.He was in so much pain he didn't relize he let out a yell of pain.

_Why do I feel like this?_

_Cranky,listen to me._

_Who's there?_

_It's me,Link._

_You sound like the Fierce Daiety._

_I'm combinde with him._

_I'M TIRED OF THIS BULL CRAP!!!!!_

He broke free of the bonds just to relize he couldn't move.

_What the...?_

Akiri brought back up Wrinkly,who was dazed,confused,and had bits of dirt on her.

"It worked!"Akiri said."And your wife is fine now!"

"What the hell?"she questioned.

Suddenly,the chosen one form,now known as Fierce Daiety,stabbed Akiri with his sword.

_Fierce Daiety,how could you?_

_I wanted the guy dead for what he did to her!_

It was then Cranky relized what could put and end to this for now until serious danger came again.

_Through...dangers untold...and hardships unnumbered...the power within has fought its way here,beyond my reach,for his will is as strong and my power as great...He has no power over me..._

_What?!How'd he learn that?!_

_I don't know..._

He suddenly felt his body hit the ground.He heard a voice much like Alexandra's.

"Who would've known this thing could help him in this chapter?"she asked.

The last thing he could remember was seeing a flashback in his mind.

FLASHBACK

_A boy passed out on the floor.Thunder crashed in the background as a figure dragged him to a nearby tree._

_ABOUT FIVE HOURS LATER._

_The boy woke up to see the figure above him.He quickly climbed up the tree,clutching it tight._

"_You seem to be awake,_"_the figure said._

"_Th-thanks for taking me to this tree,_"_the boy said,not knowing his face had turned red._

"_You're welcome,_"_the figure said._

"_Who are you anyway?_"_he asked.All he got in response was a card with Jareth and Sarah from Labrynth on it.He blinked._"_OK.So,you're David Bowie or that Sarah girl?_"_A cold stare was all he got in response._"_Oh,you meant turn over the card._"

_He read the name on the back and had alot of question marks above his head._

END FLASHBACK

Cold water was dumped on Cranky's head to wake him up.He sputtered a little bit.Only he wasn't a he this time.HE NOW LOOKED LIKE SARIA FROM THE LEGEND OF ZELDA:OCARINA OF TIME!!!!!!!!!

"What the hell?"Alexandra asked.

"Why do you look like Saria?"DK asked.The Saria-like figure didn't answer but threw a card similar to the one he got when he was a kid.DK

read it...and was confused.

"Oh my god,"DK said.Everyone but Alexandra and Cranky turned to DK,Cranky and Alexandra because they knew what was going on."She _is_ Cranky!"

Alexandra smiled.

"Just a little bit like Ranma 1/2,"she said.

A/N:Did you like?

**Preview**

"Thanks for the detail,Captin WTF!"Cranky said to Hero-Shade.

Cranky's eyes widened as Hero-Shade kissed him...her...it...WHATEVER GENDER HE WAS RIGHT AT THE MOMENT!!!!!!!!!

Now,when you mess with someone Wrinkly loves...um...You'll see blood,bandages,and a hospital is what I'm trying to say.Now,since Hero-Shade wasn't anything but a skeleton with armor on,he wasn't hurt.

"Uh...That was stupid,"Alexandra said.

**End Preview**


	5. For Your Safety And Sake

**A Quest In Time**

Yay!Fifth chapter!Wow,and only thirty-two chapters left.I wonder if make the sequels except A Quest In Time 10:The Final Stand oneshots...long storys!

Disclaimer:This is the last time befor new characters that are OCs appear!I don't own One Piece or any other anime show in this fic or chapter or Donkey Kong or Legend of Zelda!I own the OCs I introduced in the last chapter,Kazema Uroki,and Sakuaria Uroki.

GET THE PICTURE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Chapter 5-For Your Saftey And Sake

The group is sitting with Luffy.Wrinkly stared at Cranky,bewildered.

"I still don't see how this is possible,"she said.

"Me either,"DK muttered.Cranky suddenly gasped in his mind as he stared straight ahead behind DK."Huh?What's wrong?"

"H...Hero-Shade,"Cranky muttered.DK groaned.

"Not again,"he muttered.

The golden wolf that was behind them in chapter two lunged.

RANDOMNESS

Um...we are having some "technical" difficulties so enjoy the message below as we fix them!

I HATE YOU!YOU HATE ME!LET'S HANG BARNEY FROM A TREE!WITH A GREAT BIG GUN AND A BULLET IN HIS HEAD!AREN'T YOU GLAD THAT BARNEY'S DEAD?

OK!Back!Let's roll the fic!

END RANDOMNESS

"Hero-Shade,"Cranky said."Why me?"

"People are (randomly) chosen to be the hero,"Hero-Shade said.

"Er..."Cranky said.

"But that is not the reason I brought you all here,"Hero-Shade said.He held out a sword similar to the Master Sword and a shield similar to the Hylian shield.

"The Master Sword and the Hylian shield?"Cranky asked.

"They has been passed down from the first chosen one all the way down to you,"Hero-Shade explained."Every chosen one uses it to defeat evil."

"Thank for the details,Captin WTF!"Cranky said.

Cranky's eyes widened as Hero-Shade kissed him...her...it...WHATEVER GENDER HE WAS RIGHT AT THE MOMENT!!!!!!!!!

Now,when you mess with someone Wrinkly loves...um...You'll see blood,bandages,and a hospital is what I'm trying to say.Now,since Hero-Shade wasn't anything but a skeleton with armor on,he wasn't hurt.

"Uh...That was stupid,"Alexandra said.

"Crap..."Wrinkly muttered,

When they were all back to where they were befor,Luffy was freaking out.

"W-WHERE'D YOU GUYS RUN OFF TO?!"he yelled.

Alex punched him as he began shouting random things about the Easter Bunny in gibberish.

"Hero-Shade,"Cranky said.

It was then that Wrinkly figured out something.She ran up to Usopp and asked for some hot water.Usopp gave her the water.

When she returned with it,she dumped it all on Cranky.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"Cranky shouted,now back to his original gender.

"Well,the author said something about it being "just like Ranma 1/2" right?"she asked.Cranky nodded his head."Then the effect reverts you back to normal with a splash of hot water and reverses it with cold water!"

She stared at how many lines the author used.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that..."she said,failing to relize that I control her fate in my fics.

OMG!!!!!WRINKLY TURNED INTO DAVID BOWIE(his humanself) AND WAS THEN CHALLENGED TO A SINGING CONTEST BY MICHEAL JACKSON,WHO WAS WEARING A BIKINI!!!!!AND DAVID BOWIE WON!!!!!!YAAAAAAAAAAY DAVID BOWIIIIE!!!!!!!!

Cranky stared at the narration above him.

"Um..."he said."No comment."

An anvil landed on his head.

"Ouch,"he said.

An anvil-

"STOP WITH THE ANVIL CRAP!!!!!!"Wrinkly shouted in David Bowie's oh-so-sexy-yet-oh-so-hot-yet-oh-so-beautiful voice.

-landed on my head.

Ouch...

"That's better,"she/he said.

"Uh..."Cranky said."A little help?"

Oh sorry.

Cranky sat up.

"That's better,"he said.

"Um...What about me?"Wrinkly said.

What about you?

She got ready to shoot a Fire Arrow at me.

DON'T SHOOT!!!!!!DON'T SHOOT!!!!!!

"Change me back then!"she said.

Fine,fine.

POOF

Wrinkly was back to normal.

"Er..."Alex said."Have been randomizing people for twenty-five paragraphs?"

Yes.

"Um..."she said."Back to the story."

We were about to get back to the story when a shadow version of the chosen one form of Cranky attacked.

**DARKENED MINI-BOSS**

**DARK CHOSEN ONE CRANKY**

"So it comes to this,"Cranky muttered.

"The first mini-boss of the story,"Alex muttered.

"Figures,"Cranky said,changing into the Chosen One's form.

He did several side-flips...

CRASH

...and crashed into Luffy's pirate boat.

"Cranky,are you alright?!"Wrinkly asked,peeling Cranky off the boat for anime effect.

"Uck..."was Cranky's answer."Yeah.I'm OK."

Cranky drew his sword and shield,charging at Dark Cranky.Dark Cranky did a front-flip to doge Cranky's attack and drew his own sword and shield.

Cranky shielded Dark Cranky's attack and did a back-flip.

"My master sent me to rid of you,"Dark Cranky said.

"And who..."Cranky started befor trying to kick him."..is your master exactly?!"

"King K.Rool,"Dark Cranky said.

"I guessed that but **who**?!"Cranky asked.

"King K.Rool,"Dark Cranky repeted.

"Why did he send you?"Cranky asked.

"**To kill you**!!!!"Dark Cranky said,kicking Cranky in the head but Cranky dodged.

"But without me..."Cranky said,taking a swipe at Dark Cranky with the Master Sword."...you won't exsist!"

Cranky's sword made contact with Dark Cranky's head,thus killing him.

"The Master Sword...?"Alex started.

"...is truely the Blade of Evil's Baine,"Cranky finished.It was then that he noticed Alex's eyes were now red."Alex?What's wrong?"

"I'm Shiei,"Alex said.

"Not possible,"Cranky said."You aren't related to any member of the sheikaih clan!"

"I'm Shiei,"Alex repeated.Suddenly,Cranky knew something bad was going to happen.

"Aw,crap,"he muttered.

**DARKENED MINI-BOSS**

**SHIEI THE LOST MEMBER OF SHEIKAIH**

Cranky did a couple of side-flips,careful this time not to hit the ship.He swung his sword in the direction of Shiei,who dodged.Shiei tossed some needles at him.

"Shiekaih Secret:Needle Strike!"Shiei yelled.

Cranky managed to duck out of the way just as the needles were about to pierce his head.One slashed through the tunic he was wearing.It pierced his arm,causing a screech of pain to escape his throat.

Clutching his arm as if it were broken,Cranky pulled out the Din's Fire crystal out from no where.He did the signs to trigger it.

"Din's Fire!"he muttered weakly.The fire burned through Shiei's mask,leaving a mask-less Shiei in a puddle of ashes."It...was worth...it..."

Those were the final words he said befor he woke up on the ship,Tony Tony Chopper fixing his arm up.Chopper gave him a smile.

"You're finally awake!"he said."We were worried!You seemed pretty damaged there,pal.That Shiei girl,too."He pointed at Shiei,who was on another bed mumbling about chocolate bunnies.

"H-how long have we been out?"Cranky asked.

"About two hours,"Chopper said,shrugging."You need to keep that arm away from pointy objects for atleast a week."

"A WEEK?!"Cranky yelled."How am I supposed to use the Master Sword or the Hylian shield?!"

"Beats me,"Chopper said.

"Am I,atleast,going to be OK?"Cranky asked.

"Sure!"Chopper said."In a week,you'll be healed completely."He noticed that Cranky had looked beside him."What's wrong?"

"How long as she been here?"Cranky asked."When did she get here?"

"She's stayed by your side all the time,"Chopper said."She just wanted to be sure you were OK."He noticed Cranky was glowing."Er...What's happening?"

"Transformation,"Cranky muttered."When it combines with the power of love,the two mix to create a new stage."

FLASH

When the flash faded,Chopper could see that Cranky now looked like a cross between David Bowie and Johnny Depp.Plus,he was now human.

"A new transformation,"Cranky started,"a new look."

Wrinkly opened her eyes just as the flash faded.When she saw Cranky,a smile appeared.But then dissapeared as she saw who was were Cranky was about five minutes ago.

"Who..."she started."Who are you?"

"Third stage form,"Cranky muttered.

"You look more like David Bowie and Johnny Depp than Twilight Princess Link,"she said.Cranky and Chopper had sweatdropps forming by now.

"Third stage form...of the chosen one,"Cranky said,this time saying who he was talking about.

LATER

Cranky seemed to have been stuck in third stage transformation.Hero-Shade explained to Cranky while he was unconsious that the third stage would be the final stage in the chosen one formation.Unfortunetly,he would be stuck like this for atleast two more days.

"Something doesn't feel right,"Cranky said.That's when two figures dropped down."I hate it when I'm right."

**DARKENED MINI BOSSES**

**KAZEMA AND SAKUARIA UROKI**

"Cranky,don't!"Wrinkly said."I've heard of Sakuaria and Kazema.They're strong!And besides,Chopper said for you to stay away from danger."

"Grr..."Cranky growled."I don't care if they're tough and I don't care about my arm!I'm willing to do anything to defeat ge through this story alive!"

And Cranky lunged at the two,brandishing the Master Sword.

...Slice...

...slice...

...slice...

...boat...

...slam...

...ouch...

With an attack of the Fairy Bow,Sakuaria and Kazema were defeated.

"Didn't take long!"Cranky said,doing the show off move that Link uses in Twilight Princess after he defeats a boss to put the sword back in the sheath."Nothing went bad!"

"...Except for you crashing into the boat again..."Alex said.

"...Good point,"Cranky said."I'm closing this thing!The chapter is lacking humor..."

"If you don't count the parts where you crashed into Luffy's boat..."Alex said,pointing to the spots where Cranky kept crashing into it.

"...because it just isn't funny!"Cranky finished.

A/N:Whatever...Hm...Romantic chapter.Might have to cut down on that.Like I said,tell me wheather making sequels 2-9 oneshots because it'll take me awhile to finish this fic.Addios and review!


	6. You Don't Have To Worry:Those Five Words

**A Quest In Time**

Erm...

The name "Gay Man Watch" belongs to game2002.

There are Japanese names for us ALL:

Me-Takomei

Cranky-Takyku

Wrinkly-Amomei

Hikari-Nomokei

DK-Immortal(is that even Japanese?!)

Brooklyn-Kyuubi

Angie-Tikuyo

Sikuru-Aruruma

Chapter 6-OMG Ranma Saotome And Inuyasha Takomayo And A Random Tournament Of DOOM

It had been about a week since Cranky's arm was damaged so it was healed.The group was about to leave when a roly-poly panda walked in,brandishing a sign that read,"Nice to see you again,Cranky."

"Who are you talking about?"Cranky asked."I don't know any freakin' panda!"

"It's me;Genma Saotome,"the panda's sign read.At this,Cranky had a look of shock on his face while DK...couldn't help but to explode with glee.

"MR.SAOTOME!!!!!!!!!!"DK screeched so loud it broke the author's glasses."How's Ranma and Mrs.Saotome?"

"G-Genma..."Cranky muttered,still shocked.That's when the expression changed."Genma!How nice to see you again!...Where's Gay Man Watch?"

DK slapped his forehead.

"When will you..."DK started."...LEARN IT'S _GAME&WATCH_ NOT _GAY MAN WATCH_?!"

"Who's "Gay Man Watch"?"Wrinkly asked.

"Cranky's name for Mr.Game&Watch,"Alex said simply.

Suddenly,a figure landded right on Genma's head.The figure stood up to reveal a girl,no older than sixteen,with her hair braided up wearing a pissed look on her face.

"Pops,stay away from-"he girl said.That's when she noticed DK and Cranky."Cranky!DK!Hi there!"

"Er..."Cranky said."Who are you?"

"It's Ranma!"Ranma said."You know;Ranma Saotome?"

"Ooooooooooh..."Cranky said,trying to stiffle a grin.Unfortunetly,Cranky stiffling a grin is about as hard as me not being hyper!"RANMAAAA!!!"

Alex slapped her forehead.

LATER

OMG!!!They were all in...

"A clearing?"Cranky asked.

Cranky failed to relize that this is Feudel Japan!The exact place...where Inuyasha Takomayo and Kagome Higurashi met.

"Erm...well..."Alex said."that,"she pointed to a tree,"is the Goshinboku tree...the one Inuyasha Takomayo was pinned to for fifty years until Kagome Higurashi unpinned him!"

Cranky stared.

"..."he said.

Suddenly,from the sky drops down...

BARNEY THE PURPLE DINASOUR!!!!!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"Cranky screamed.

"Oh,brother..."Wrinkly muttered,throwing a fork at him.

"HEY!!!!!"Cranky said.

A argument suddenly burst out.It sounded something like this:

Cranky:Well what the hell do you want _me_ to do about it?!

Wrinkly:**I DON'T CARE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Barney:I'm here to spread my love to the world!(singing)I love you,you love me!We're a happy family!

Wrinkly and Cranky:(stares)

Cranky:(stabs Barney with Master Sword)

Barney:I LOVE YOU CRANKY!!!!!!!!!(dies)

"..."Cranky said.

"That was weird..."Wrinkly said,blinking several times.

And indeed it was...

LATER

"A tournament?"Wrinkly asked as they arrived in Japan."What kind,Shigeru?"

"Fighting,"Shigeru Miyamoto said.

"Sounds interesting!"Cranky said."Maybe I'll sign up!"

"Yeah,"Wrinkly said."You're as strong as the author..."

"HEY!!!!!!!!"Cranky yelled.

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

"Welcome to THE TOURNAMENT OF RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!!"Shigeru Miyamoto screamed."Our first two fighters are CRANKY AND BROOKLYN!!!!!!"

Cranky and Brooklyn walked up into the arena,Brooklyn in a Legend of Zelda costume and Cranky in his third stage form.

"So..."Cranky said,giving Brook a stern look."You ready?"

"Yup,"Brook said.

"Ready...GO!!!!!"Shigeru yelled.

Cranky and Brook lunged at each other.Brook used Fire Blade with the Silver Striker to make sure Cranky's Farore's Wind wasn't used.Cranky used Side-Flip Blade to stop Brook from her next attack.

After 12 minutes of fighting,only Cranky was the only one of the first two standing.

"Next battle!Stupid random authoress:ALEX vs. wirecracked gecko:GEX!"Shigeru said.

Gex entered,dressed in a karate uniform.Alex in her usual decription of a teal tunic.

"Young Grasshopper..."Gex said as if he was retarded...which he was."...are you ready?"

"Shut it,you retard!"Alex said.

"GO!!!!!!!!!!!"Shigeru screamed.

Alex kicked Gex in the crotch.Gex clutched it in pain.

"Whoa!"Shigeru said."Gex is down from just one attack!Alex wins!"

"Next is the retarded purple dinasour:BARNEY vs...a wolf?"Shigeru said.Cranky shook his head.

"She's a sneak,"he muttered.

"Who is?"Alex asked.

"Wrinkly,"Cranky said.Shigeru heard and reintroduced them.

"The retarded purple dinasour:BARNEY vs. the white wolf:WRINKLY!!!!!!!!!"he almost screamed."Go!"

The wolf lunged as Barney pulled out a mic.As she began biting him,an anvil landed on his crotch.

"AND BARNEY IS DOWN!!!!!!!!!!"Shigeru said as Wrinkly turned back to normal.

"Pathetic dinasour,"she muttered."But where'd the anvil come from?"

Up above,Wiley Cyote was snickering.Alex looked up,gave Wiley a smile,and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks,Wiley!"she said.Wiley noded.

As Wrinkly walked into where the contestants were,Cranky ran up to her,nearly screaming,"ARE YOU INSANE?!YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED!!!!!!"

"I don't care,"Wrinkly said,shrugging."Besides,I'm already dead,anyway..."

"Next,doctor of a random story:DR. MARIO vs. aqua transexual fighter:RANMA!!!!!!"Shigeru nearly screamed."GO!!!!!"

Ranma punched him rapidly befor kicking him in the...yeah...

"Oh my god..."Alex said.

"You have a knack for typing that thing in,don't you?"Cranky asked.Alex gave him the guiltiest grin.

"Yup!"she said.

An avil landed on her.

"Stupid cyote..."Alex muttered in Japanese.

"Takomei..."Cranky said."...SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"

"Takomei?"Alex asked."Who's that?"

"Your Japanese name,"Shigeru said.

"Shut up,Takyku-teme!"Alex said.

"TEME?"Cranky asked."What's that mean?"

"It means bastard!"Alex said.

"Guys!"Wrinkly said,calling the others over."I looked at the match charts Shigeru gave us and...LOOK!!!!!!"

She pointed to her next match.Cranky stared.There it read:"STUPID RETARD KONG vs. SNOW WHITE WOLF."

"You have to fight Takyku in the next round?!"Alex asked.

"I wish I didn't..."Wrinkly said."ANYONE BUT HIM!!!!!!!"

"Amoumi,"Alex said."Calm down.I'm sure Shigeru made a mistake."

FIVE SECONDS LATER

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"Alex screamed."WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A MISTAKE?!"

"That's the way I shecudaled it,"Shigeru said.

"Listen,you Iraquian...Chinese...Japanese...video game creator!"Alex said."Why do it?Why?"

"I told you..."Shigeru said.Five seconds later,he was on the floor without consious.

"You've got such strong power..."Wrinkly said.

"All of it I get from Blue Slash here,"Alex said,patting the hazel-blue sword on her back.

"Blue Slash Here?"Wrinkly asked."What kind of name is that?"

"It's real name is Blueions Slaysh Bladeon,"Alex said."It has three nicknames.Blue Slash Blade,Hazel Blade of Hell,and Blue Slash Blade."

"Hazel Blade of Hell...?"Cranky asked.

"The legend says that a hazel-blue sword was created Satian no Devil(Satian the Devil),"Alex said."Satian gave it the nickname Hazel Blade of Hell.But there are many names for it.The three most common are the ones I already named."

"The Hazel Blade's power is extrodinary,"Cranky said.

"HUH?"everyone else but Alex said.

"I've heard about it,"Cranky said,turning to the others like in LoZ:TP."My father said that it was the blade that was sister to the Master Sword."

"That's..a lost part of the legend!"Alex said.

"It's the sword that will eternally seal K.Rool after his defeat,"Wrinkly said.Alex and Cranky looked down.She sweatdropped."_Don't tell me there's a sequel!_"

"9 actually..."Alex said."AQIT2:K.Rool's Revenge;AQIT 3:ROTB;AQIT 4:PAP;AQIT 5:NTS;AQINT 6:TIRSU;AQIT 7:SOTHBOH;AQIT 8:TOEAKB;AQIT 9:WSWY;AQIT 10:TFS!"

Everyone stared.

"O...K..."Cranky said.

"You can name them off the top of your head..."DK said.

"Next match,the Science Guy:BILL vs. inu-hanyu:INUYASHA!!!!"Shigeru screamed."GO!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha let out a cry of attack and killed Bill with his sword.

"Inuyasha moves on!"Shigeru said.

Because I'm too lazy to describe all the matches,here's how they went:

Semi-semi-finals

Ecco vs. DK-DK

Tatewaki(Kuno) vs. Akane-...Tatewaki(to Ranma's surprise and Tatewaki's joy)

Hikari vs. Ryoga-Hikari

Tai vs. Izzy-...Izzy

Angie vs. Mousse-Angie

TK vs. Davis-TK(to Davis's hatred and Kari's joy)

Matt vs. Willis(Digimon movie)-Willis(Just cause)

Gir vs.Goku-Gir

Kari vs. Goten-Kari(TK's happy and Chi-Chi's mad)

Hawkmon vs. Gatomon-Gatomon

Yoeli vs. Sora-Sora(much to Willis and Hawkmon's surprise)

Davis vs. Shampoo-Davis(Shampoo:SHAMPOO ARE SORRY,RANMA!!!!!!!Ukyo:Shut up.)

Ukyo vs. Hayato-Ukyo

Kodachi vs. Samus-Samus

WINNERS PROCEED TO NEXT ROUND

Semi-finals:

Hikari vs.Alex-Alex(the Hazel Blade of Hell really helps!)

Wrinkly vs. Cranky-Cranky(Wrinkly didn't dare hurt him cause she didn't want him to face the same fate)

Gir vs. Kari-Kari(Gir:I LIKE TACOS!!!!!Kari:(throws stick)Gir:No!!!(dies)Kari:...)

Sora vs. Gatomon-Sora(much to Kari's surprise)

DK vs. Willis-DK!

Davis vs. Samus-Davis

Samus vs. Ukyo-Ukyo

Gatomon vs. Izzy-Gatomon(Kari:Yay!Tai:YOU TRY TO CHEER YOUR FRIENDS ON AND YOUR SISTER'S DIGIMON DEFEATS HIM!!!!!(falls out of stands)

TK vs. Angie-TK(Alex:(gaps)Brooklyn:Holy cow!!!!)

Tatewaki vs. Inuyasha-Inuyasha(Kodachi is crying because Inuyasha "killed" Tatewaki and Akane is yaying because she hates Tatewaki)

FINALS:

Sora vs. Alex-Alex(Alex:And sis said it was bad to carry a sword in stories like Link...TK:Strong for a girl your age.)

Gatomon vs. Inuyasha-Gatomon(Kagome,Inutashio,and Iziyoi are cussing him out because Gatomon pratically KILLED Inuyasha and Kari is yaying)

Cranky vs.DK-Draw(Shigeru:BOTH MOVE ON!!!!Alex:But they're both knocked out...)

TK vs. Ranma-Ranma(Genma and Soun are pratically dancing in circles with each other while Kari is fumming)

Ukyo vs. Davis-Ukyo

6 WAY BATTLE:

"OK..."Ukyo said."Here we go."

They all lunged.

"Ranma!"Alex called."Basic Alpha Manuver Silver!"

"Right!"Ranma called.

Ranma spread out his shoulders for Alex to stand on.Alex jumped onto them,Hazel Blade drawn.

"Ready,Ranma?"Alex asked.

"Ready!"Ranma said.

"SPINNING SPIKE BALL ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!"Alex screamed,being thrown into the air by Ranma.

She spun several times,sword sticking out,and stabbed DK,Ukyo,and Gatomon.The only ones standing were Alex,Ranma,and Cranky.

"Whoever can finish one off first gets to battle the other one!"Alex said.She turned to Cranky."Basic Manuver Silver Mimo!"

Cranky nodded as Alex jumped onto his shoulders.Cranky did the Din's Fire movements.

"DIN'S FIRE!!!!!!"he pratically screamed,raising Alex into the air.As Alex was raised,she drew out the Hazel Blade.

"Ranma Saotome...TIME TO DIE!!!!!!!"she said as she thrusted her sword downward into his head.

"Now only me and you remain,"Cranky said.

"I'm gonna enjoy this,"Alex said beofr both lunged.

-CENSORED BECAUSE THIS IS BLOODY AND BY THE AUTHORITY OF EVERY JANITOR,MAYOR,GOVENOR,PRESIDENT,QUEEN,PRINCESS,PRINCE,KING,AND REPRESENITIVE IN THE WORLD-

Cranky lay unconsious on the ground.Wrinkly tried to run to him but was held back by DK.How this could happen if DK's body wasn't clear and Wrinkly was a ghost we don't know.I don't either.

"Alex has extrime power,"DK said after Wrinkly insisted he let her go."You wouldn't want to get in the middle of it."

"It's all because of the Hazel Blade she's like this!"Wrinkly pratically screamed."I don't care what her power is like!"

"...Alex?!"DK gasped,seeing Alex's eyes turn blood red and hearing her yell of pain."Alex what's wrong?"

Now,it pratically looked as if she was Naruto Uzamaki turning into Kyuubi no Kitsune(Kyuubi the Kitsune).If you've seen the NARUTO begining,you'll what I mean.

"There's demon power...in the blade..."Cranky whispered."Only the one who has the Master Sword can stop it."

"Don't please!"Wrinkly said.Cranky walked over to her,eyes gleaming with trust.

"You don't have to worry,"he said.

Those 5 words.

_You don't have to worry..._

They flashed in her mind to the first time he said that to her.

FLASHBACK!!!!!!!

It is 20 years befor Donkey Kong Arcade and Cranky is standing infront of an iron door,clutching the handle and blade part of his sword.Wrinkly is right behind him.

"Takyku,"she said."You aren't going...are you?"

"Yes,"he said.

"But..."she said."He's too strong!You'll never be able to defeat him!"

He turned his head and smiled while Blue October's HATE ME started playing in the background(_So give a smile as bright as it used to be befor I say,"How could you do this to me?"_...And so forth...)

"You don't have to worry,"he said.And with that,he walked in,the door closing(just like a boss's room in LoZ) dramatically.

END FLASHBACK

A/N:I seriously have to kill those...And if you can tell me the lyrics to Blue October's HATE ME,I'd love it because I can't remember!Adios and review!


	7. Bloopers For Chapter 6!

**A Quest In Time**

Today's chapter,we are forced to show you the bloopers for chapter 6 by order of TheRandomChikenOfDOOM and Luigi Rules512.

Chapter 7-Bloopers;MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

(Scene 1:Take 1:Ranma and Cranky's sparing scene)

T.R.C.O.D:(who is the director)Action!

Ranma and Cranky lurch at each other...but fall down.While doing so,they hit each others' face.

"Ow!"Ranma cried.

T.R.C.O.D:CUT!!!!Get Chopper onstage PRONTO!!!!!

(Scene 1:Take 2:Ranma and Cranky's sparing scene)

T.R.C.O.D:ACTION!!!

Ranma and Cranky lurch at each other and each fall into cursed springs.Ranma pops his head out to show that he has boobs and red hair.Cranky pops his out to reveal that he has not exactly boobs yet(and the fact that he's human now),green eyes,and green hair.

"O...M...G..."Cranky said.

T.R.C.O.D:CUT!!!!!!!That was supposed to happen when Cranky was a kid!

"Hey!"Cranky said.

(Scene 2:Take 1:Darkened Mini Boss Chosen One Cranky)

T.R.C.O.D:ACTION!!!

Cranky did some side-flips...

PERFECT!!!

...and didn't crash or nothing.Cause he didn't.

(A/N:He didn't crash...LIVE WITH IT!!!!)

T.R.C.O.D:ARGH!!!!!!!!!WHEN WILL YOU GET IT RIGHT?!

(Scene 2:Take 2:Darkened Mini Boss Chosen One Cranky)

T.R.C.O.D:Action!

"Holy crap!"Cranky yelled."It's a retard!"

T.R.C.O.D:That's the Chosen One Darkened Mini boss,you retard!

"Oh..."

(Scene 3:Take 1:Holy Crap!It's...A Sheikah?)

T.R.C.O.D:Action!

Shiei ramed into Cranky several times befor a kunai was striked within her back.

"AGH!!!!!!!"she screamed."You mental retard!"

"Heh heh heh..."Sasuke Uchiha said.

T.R.C.O.D:CUT!!!!!GRAH!!!!!!!!YOU RETARDS DON'T GET THE LINES RIGHT!!!!!!!!

(Scene 3:Take 2:Holy Crap!It's...A Sheikah?)

T.R.C.O.D:ACTION!!!!!!!!!

"Sheikah Secret:Needle Strike!"Shiei screamed,throwing needles.Cranky tried to dodge...but died.Just cause.

(A/N:He died...DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!)

T.R.C.O.D:WHAT THE CRUD?!

(Scene 4:Take 1:Alex And Gex's Fight)

T.R.C.O.D:OK...If this doesn't screw up...We won't have to take another try to get it right so...GET IT RIGHT THIS FREAKIN' TIME!!!!!!!!!ACTION!!!!!!

"Shut it you retard!"Alex said,kicking him in the...yeah...

"AND GEX IS DOWN FROM JUST ONE ATTACK!!!!!!"Shigeru nearly screamed."ALEX MOVES ON!!!!!!!!"

T.R.C.O.D:PERFECT!!!!!!!!!(sees Gex standing up as if he wasn't hurt or nothing)CRAP!!!!!!!!

A/N:Retarded part,huh?

Cranky:Of course.

3rd Stage:Same here.

2nd Stage:Duh.

I have a question.If you could chose between giving up your life or run around in PREETY PINK underwear with FLOWERS AND PONIES on them,which would you chose?

Cranky:I'd die.(He wants to die...)

3rd Stage:I agree.(So does he...)

2nd Stage:SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!(He wants to run around in pretty pink underwear with flowers and ponies on them...)

DK:What would you think?(He'd rather die...)

Wrinkly:(looks at ghostly form)I can't do either...(She's dead,in other words...)

Brooklyn:...Can't chose...(Underwear...)

Hikari:...Er,well...I'm homosexual so...Yeah...(Underwear...)

Cranky:You're a homo?Since when?

Hikari:20 years ago...

Cranky:(anime fall)...

Review!


	8. Fallen Angel:The One I Love Most

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill.

Chapter 8-A Fallen Angel's Love, Heart, And Wings

There had been a few… misfortunes when Cranky was battling fox demon Alex. One was he injured the same arm again and, right now, was screaming in pain.

"I… can't move it!!!" he screamed.

"Chopper needs to see it!" Brook nearly screamed.

It was true. Chopper really did need to see it. With the amount of blood spurting everywhere, you didn't need a brain to see that it was so bad it almost needed to be taken off.

The last thing Cranky heard was a very, very loud scream and a shout of, "Leave him, hell demons! Let him be!" About three hours later, he woke up to the sound of voices.

"He looks OK," Brook's voice said.

"OK?!" Alex's voice yelled. "He fell two hundred feet!"

"Let's push you off a two hundred foot building and see what you look like," DK's voice said.

"She'd look a bit better than me, then," Cranky said. He looked around. "Where's the Master Sword? And the shield?" Alex quickly stood up.

"No one blames you," she said. "But… uh…"

"When you fell, you kind of… let go of the sword and shield… and they crashed into a living tree…and, well…" DK said, taking a blanket out from behind him that held the bits of what were once the Master Sword and the shield. "You can guess what I'm about to say…"

_Later that day…_

"I know what could cheer you up," Hero-Shade said. "A spar!"

"HERO-SHADE!!!!!!" everyone but he and Cranky yelled.

"Oops. Sorry-" was all Hero-Shade could say before Cranky was, once again, on the ground, yelling in pain as Blue October's _Hate Me_ played in the background.

"Please," he muttered. "Please make it go away…"

Alex immediately noticed why.

"He's… growing wings…?" she whispered.

"Don't let them grow…" Curse-Mark said. "DON'T LET THEM!!!"

"Curse-Mark…" Cranky muttered. "Curse-Mark, listen well. Please. Get Chopper. And get the rest out of here… UGH!!!"

Curse-Mark fell to his knees and started pushing the black angel feathers. Panicking, Alex quickly rummaged through her backpack for some white bandages.

"Keep them in!" he said. "Don't let them get out!"

"Curse-Mark!" she said. "Curse-Mark, use these to hold the wings in!" she tossed the bandages into Curse-Mark's arms.

Blood dripping down his sides, Cranky couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and trust. He trusted Curse-Mark to help.

"Curse-Mark…" he whispered, sighing again. "Thank you… for everything."

The last thing he heard was Curse-Mark shouting, "Wolf!" Wrinkly stared, pale as…boy this is corny, but, a ghost.

"W-what now?" she asked.

"I carry out Cranky' s commands," Curse-Mark said. "No arguments."

"Why, though?" Angie asked.

"He was like an older brother to me," Curse-Mark said. "You see when he was 10, he thought about making a cursed version of himself."

_50 YEARS AGO…ER…FLASHBACK_

A seemingly 10-year-old version of Cranky was dangling from a tree limb by his legs when his step-brother walked up. Cranky stared.

"Kana!" Cranky said. "WTF are you doing here?"

"Why are you always calling me 'Kana'?" Kana asked. "You know it's Matt!"

"More like FAT," Cranky grumbled.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!" Kana screamed, lunging at Cranky.

Both rolled in a blurry ball all the way down the hill until they crashed into a nearby tree.

_BAM!!!!!_

"Ouch…" Cranky said with swirls as eyes.

"Ah, the irony of having a step-brother…" a girl that randomly appeared said.

"It wouldn't be this tough if we had cursed version of ourselves!" Cranky said. "Anyway, what're you doing here, Cat?" She stared.

"The Kari asked me to see him," she said. "He said you two have been acting weird lately."

"We're _always_ weird!" Kana said. "We get told that everyday!"

_ABOUT 2 DAYS LATER_

"Hey Kana?" Cranky asked. Kana turned. "Uh… Do you know what happened to the… AHHH!!!!!!!!"

Purple, glowing, Chinese writing appeared on his arms. Kana stared.

"Uh…" he said. "C-Cranky?"

There was a flash and a scream. When it cleared, Cranky was looking at his hand, astonished.

"Ah," he said. "To be out of my prison. It feels good."

"W-w-what?!" Kana said.

_END FLASHBACK_

Cranky woke up. Everyone stared as… SOME RANDOM PERSON JUMPED ONTO HIM!!!!!!!!

"Can't… breathe!!!!!" he said.

"Wolf!" he said.

"Eh…? Oh. Kana," Cranky said.

"Kana heard from Kazema and ran over here," Alex explained. "You may have practically killed him but he lived."

A boy of what looked like seventeen years of age in green clothing and brown boots was also standing over him with a girl that had blonde hair and was wearing a dress.

"Why is that boy wearing a dress…?" Cranky asked.

"It's a tunic!" the boy said. Alex sighed.

"Link, Zelda, meet this," she changed her voice to a whisper, "asshole," she changed the volume back, "and Cranky, meet Zelda and Link!"

"The Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Time!" Angie said, tossing a dreamy look at the hot Hero of Time. Link blushed. Zelda glared.

"Like Link, you are the chosen one," Zelda said. "You both have destinies that were chosen by the gods." Link nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure, Zelda?" Cranky asked, giving Zelda a strange look.

_SEVERAL DAYS LATER_

Cranky was all alone in the Lost Woods when his eyes went blank. About several hours later, Alex, Brook, and Wrinkly were out there looking for him. That was… until they saw a man with black angel wings examining himself.

"Um…" Alex said. "Sir? Do you know where someone with dark black hair wearing a teal hat, teal tunic, and brown boots anywhere?"

He turned around, causing Alex to gasp. What he was wearing was a teal hat, teal tunic, and brown boots with black hair. He also had on the Royal Crest of the Dimension Kingdom

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!" Alex and Brook screamed, pouncing.

"I am him!" the man said. He then got punched.

"We're never going to believe that!" Wrinkly screamed at him.

"It _is_ me!" he said.

"Oh yeah?" Alex said. "What's the third stage form look like?"

"A cross between David Bowie and Johnny Deep!" he said.

"It is you!" Alex said. "But what happened to you?"

"I don't know," he said. "I'm just sitting there, minding my own business when I felt strange! Now here I am, in this strange stage!"

"We need to see Hero-Shade," Brook said, flipping through the _A Quest In Time _script. "That or talk this over with Alex." Alex shrugged.

"Don't look at me," she said.

"Then I guess we go see Hero-Shade," Cranky sighed.

_ABOUT 2 DAYS LATER_

"Ah," Hero-Shade said. "I see you've gone into the fourth stage."

"FOURTH STAGE?!" the others yelled.

"Ah, the fourth stage of a twelve stage chosen one is always a black-feathered angel," Hero-Shade said.

"TWELVE STAGES?!" the others screamed.

"Wait, wait!" Hero-Shade said. "You misunderstand! Since there is a dying breed of twelve stage chosen ones Cranky is the last of the breed of those chosen ones."

"WHAT THE F DO YOU MEAN 'THE LAST OF A DYING BREED OF CHOSEN ONES'?!" Cranky screeched.

"I would be lying if I said this but may as well!" Hero-Shade said. "There are different species of chosen ones; the least is one, like Link, and the most is twelve, like you."

"Hero-Shade," Alex said. "In The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess Link has the ability to turn into a wolf!"

_LATER ON…_

Cranky was wandering around with Alex when they came upon a pair of gloves, much like the ones Sir Aaron wore in Pokemon: Lucario And The Mystery of Mew.

"Those gloves…" Alex whispered. And all Cranky did was pick them up…

"WTF?" Alex said as the light went away. She was staring, as she said this, at a figure that looked a lot like Sir Aaron from the eighth Pokemon movie. He also wore the Royal Crest of Sound.

"Whoa!" he said.

"Um…" Alex said. "Cranky? That is you, right…?"

"Yeah," he said.

_WHEN THEY CAME BACK…_

"We were wondering where you two went!" Brook said. "But… where's Cranky?"

"This _is_ Cranky!" Alex said.

"Right," Angie said in a sarcastic voice. "And I'm really a Pikachu that's going to flap its wings and fly to Jupiter."

"Argh!" Cranky said. "I'll prove it to you!"

He spread his arms and legs apart. There was a flash and when it faded there stood a rather ticked off Cranky glaring at them and holding something shiny in between his fingers.

"_NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!_" Brook and Angie screamed so loud it nearly deafened them, otherwise known as an 'ear-piercing' scream.

"So…" Alex said. "Shall we make a chart on which forms he's obtained since he realized that he had a destiny to fulfill?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Cranky shook his head in disagreement. Alex pulled out a pen and what looked like…

"The sea chart from The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker?" Angie asked. Alex whacked her.

"No, baka!" she said. "It may look like it but it's not!"

"So…" Brook said, taking the pen from Alex and making the chart. "We know he obtained the fourth stage ten days ago, the fifth stage two hours ago, the second stage two months ago, and the third stage two weeks ago." She wrote the dates that looked something like this:

Fifth stage-two hours ago-3:30 P.M-May 30th

Fourth stage-ten days ago-10:23 P.M-May 20th

Third stage-two weeks ago-8:30 P.M-May 16th

Second stage-two months ago-6:50 P.M-March 30th

"Um…" Cranky said. "Brook? You may want to put the sixth stage on there…"

"Don't tell me you've obtained the sixth one already!" Alex said, sweat dropping.

"What's it look like?" Brook asked.

"BROOK!!!!!!!" everyone but she and Cranky yelled.

"No," he said. "Really. It's OK." He turned to Brook. "When I was coming back to this stage, I saw the animagi-"

"DON'T!!!!!!!!!!" Kana screamed. "You'll expose it!" He then realized something. "AAH!!!!!!! STUPID AUTHOR!!!!"

"It's OK to tell them, Kana," Cranky said. "After all," he pointed to the three human girls, "15 of their brain is monkey."

"Yep!" Alex said.

"The form I saw was animagi," Cranky said.

"Animagi?" Brook said.

"An animagi is a person who can change into an animal at will," Angie explained. "Really. You need to watch Harry Potter And The Prisoner of Azkaban!"

"That's the reason Curse-Mark and Kana called me 'Wolf' earlier," Cranky said, ignoring Angie's explanation. "That's probably the reason I'm the twelve stage chosen one." Alex scooted back.

"Wolf!" she screamed.

"Only now it seems I can't turn into a wolf unless I re-unlock it," he said, ignoring Alex. "Which will be… about now!"

There was a flash and when it faded there was a wolf that looked a lot like the dog version of Sirius Black from Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban where Cranky once was.

A/N: Well! That ends chapter eight! I know it doesn't make sense that I'm just know putting spaces between the commas, periods, question marks, colons, and exclamation marks but I got a new computer with Microsoft Works Word Processor and it really p me off! Well, review!


End file.
